tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouta Ibuki
is a sub character in Tokyo Xanadu. He is a second-year student at Morimiya High School and a playable character in Tokyo Xanadu eX+. Background Kou’s friend from elementary school. He is also good friends with Shiori. He is a wholesome young man who dreams of a rosy high school life. He is in the kendo club, but tends to skip out because he prioritizes hanging with friends. Although he has a non-serious personality and is friends with many, he ends up “just friends” and frets about his lack of a girlfriend. Profile Appearance Ryouta has a taller-than-average build, cream-shaded skin, brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He wears the traditional form of the standard school uniform consisting of a black blazer, tailored black pants and his red outdoor shoes. His yellow shirt can be seen visible. Personality Ryouta has an open character, stating whatever is on his mind. He has a kind-yet-bashful personality, sometimes placing his needs before others. He can be seen as a traditional culture fan due to him following the popular and recent trends. He is a fan of the idol group SPiKA. Skills and Abilities Ryouta was initially a non-playable character, serving as a sub character who aids in the progression of the story. He is a playable character in the enhanced version of the game, Tokyo Xanadu eX+. Since Ryouta is not a “qualified” person, he uses a “'Wooden Sword of the Sacred Tree'” as his weapon instead of the special weapons known as Soul-Device, used by other characters. In battle, he puts his skills from the kendo club in use. He has a fairly good attack speed and his chances of critical hits are high but his physical and magical attack powers are quite low. Since Ryouta does not have a Soul Device, instead of a Master Core, used to strengthen a character’s abilities, he can attach a maximum of seven elements to his wooden sword instead. Techniques * Shooting Skill: “'Fly, Slash!'” – A skill that sees Ryouta swing his wooden sword horizontally, sending a blue aura flying forward. There are few openings, but its range is small and the power is also rather low. * Power Skill: “'Eat This, Soul Strike!'” – A skill that sees Ryouta use all of his power to strike his wooden sword, with the Men strike of Kendo being its main point. This skill consumes little of the Skill Gauge, and you can use it mainly in combination with the standard attack. * Aerial Skill: “'My Blow Away!'” – A skill that sees Ryouta borrow the spiritual power of his wooden sword and launch an assault attack from the air. It is a simple attack where he charges straight forward, but its attack range is unexpectedly wide. * EX Skill: “'Special Move: Hundred-Cut Thrust!'” – A skill that sees Ryouta repeatedly thrust his wooden sword at the enemy before him. Since it has so many hits, there is a high critical rate and it does unexpectedly high damage, but after the final thrust, Ryouta’s little remaining energy knocks him to the floor, so one should be careful after using it. Gallery Ryouta-1.jpg Trivia * Ryouta (遼太) means "distant" with a combination of "big" or "thick", together meaning "big distance". * Ibuki (伊吹) means "breath". * Ryouta is the only playable character not to have a weapon related to his Xiphone or organisation. ---- * His hairstyle slightly resembles 'Toval Randonneur '''from ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Sub Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Second-Year Students